Songs of a Broken Heart
by TeamManHands
Summary: He needed a singer. She needed the money. They needed each other.  Future AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will post four mini-chapters per chapter, so enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

Rachel Berry, a twenty five years old New Yorker. Ever since she was a little girl, her biggest dream was to get on Broadway and be a part of those amazingly magical musicals her daddies watched with her when she was little. However, things were tough. Ever since her off-Broadway West Side Story tour was over, it was getting difficult to find a decent job. Even a job, _any_job would be lovely by now. She shared her apartment with her friend Kurt Hummel, who still went to college on Juilliard, studying dramatic arts. She was worried because Kurt was always so organized and always paid the rent just on time, she on the other hand… Well, she wasn't exactly _the__richest__girl__in__the__world_at the moment.

As she went through the papers that morning, trying to look for some kind of audition, she read something that caught her eye:

"_Professional singer needed. If interested, contact Finn Hudson."_

Oh yes. A job wasn't a problem anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>ii.<strong>

Finn Hudson set there on the little table with an unpleased look on his face, the frown on his forehead passing his thoughts quite alright. He had been looking for someone to sing in his bar for a month now and yet, no one seemed to fit. Sure, there were some great singers there, but no one was quite what he was looking for. There was this girl who auditioned named Brittany, who seemed to be more of a dancer than anything, since she kept forgetting the lyrics, claiming they were confusing; there was also this other girl named Sugar who - he assumed – was trying to make him deaf and lastly, this woman named Mercedes who seemed to belt out every note, _even __the __ones __she __wasn__'__t __supposed __to._

Just as he thought he was through, he heard tiny, quiet footsteps on the little performing stage. As his eyes looked up from the sheet filled with all those women's names, he felt his heart almost jump off his chest.

A tiny brunette stood in front of him, a sly smile on her lips as she waved him hello shyly. She had big brown eyes that seemed to look into his soul and melt his heart; her lips were pink and full – which he thought would be perfect for a kiss -, her curls were soft and dark, falling free from her shoulders and she wore a cotton pink dress with two little gold stars on each one of her sleeves. Clearing her throat, she began with a shy smile creeping on her lips.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be auditioning with the song _Maybe__ This __Time_ from the amazingly theatrical and iconic musical _Cabaret._" Finn nodded, allowing her to go on as she began.

"_Maybe this time I'll be lucky, maybe this time he'll stay. Maybe this time – for the first time – love won't hurry away!" _

The young man smiled. Her voice was soft, her looks unique and her charisma seemed good enough. However, as she began singing, he couldn't really focus on something else.

"_He__'__ll__ hold __me __fast; __I__'__ll__ be __home__ at__ least. __Not__ a__ loser__ like__ the__ last__ time__ and__ the__ time__ before. __Everybody__ loves __a__ winner __so __nobody__ loves __me. __Lady__ peaceful,__ lady__ happy,__ that__'__s__ what __I__ long__ to__ be,__ well__ all__ the__ odds__ are,__ they__ are__ in__ my__ favor,__ something__'__s__ bound__ to__ begin!__ It__'__s__ gonna __happen__ – __happen __sometime__ – __maybe __this __time __I__ will__ win!__" _She sang the last part perfectly, holding the final note long enough to send shivers down his spine.

She looked up at him as if she was searching for approval in his eyes, something she found rather quickly. Finn stood up and began clapping cheerfully, bowing to the tiny woman in front of him as she giggled lightly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So that means I wasn't horrible?" She bit her lip, playing with a curl lightly. Finn's eyes were wide and glistening, the caramel color on them making Rachel feel embarrassed. He was really adorable but in a manly, handsome way.

"You, my dear, were _terrific!__" _He nodded, patting her shoulder lightly, making her bit her lip. "Why are you here? Why aren't you famous yet? I-I just don't really get it. I don't." He chuckled lightly, making her giggle along with him. She looked up at him and whispered a thank you. He nodded and smiled brightly down at her.

"So… When can you begin?"

* * *

><p><strong>iii.<strong>

She had been working on Hudson's for almost a month now and so far, Finn had been one of the best bosses she had ever had in her life. He was sweet, caring and understanding – not to mention _incredibly _handsome – and she loved working with him. Sometimes, they escaped a bit for a coffee break and she always laughed so much with him, his life stories were truly amusing.

So one day after work, she convinced him to come along with her to one of her favorite bars, which he thought it was hilarious since he _owned_a bar and they didn't really have to pay for the drinks there, but whatever.

As she dragged him down the 5th avenue, they stopped in front of a little, hidden place and they could hear the music coming from the inside. Rachel beamed up at him and walked in the place slowly. As he walked in behind the brunette, a woman with Asian features and a huge smile on her lips threw herself in Rachel's arms.

"Rachie, you are here!" She squealed, giggling as Rachel tried not to fall down, Finn supporting her back subtly. The woman opened her eyes slowly and analyzed Finn up and down, biting her lip and smiling shyly. Rachel pulled away lightly and frowned, but the frown on her forehead quickly turned into an eyebrow raise and a smile on her lips.

"Oh, this is so rude of me!" She gave her own forehead a light smack, touching the Asian's shoulder. "Tina, this is my boss, Finn Hudson. Finn, this is my good friend, Tina Cohen Chang." Rachel cheered as Tina offered her hand, shaking Finn's firmly. Finn could watch another Asian coming from behind both girls and he smiled, nodding at the man, who nodded back politely before kissing Tina's lips softly.

"And this is Mike Chang!" Rachel giggled, hugging Mike tightly. "He is Tina's husband and they own this place." Rachel smiled, rubbing Tina's arm softly. Mike stretched his hand at Finn, who shook it properly. As the girls walked away while linking arm, cheering and giggling about _'__needing __to__ catch __up__'__, _Mike offered Finn a drink – on the house – and he wouldn't really say no. He didn't want to be rude.

Mike handed him a glass and smiled. "Cheers!" He chuckled before taking the beer in hands and drinking it swiftly. As they stared at their glasses awkwardly for a moment, Mike cleared his throat, breaking the silence between them.

"So, Finn" He began, smiling politely. "How is it to work with Rachel?" He asked, a slight interest could be heard in the tone of his voice. Finn smiled.

"Oh, it's great. She's really talented and responsible. Sometimes, she comes to the bar before I do." He chuckled. "She's also really fun. We always hang out after work. The one thing I can't stand though is her slight obsession with bringing herself down. It sucks how she always thinks so little of herself." Finn sighed, looking over at Rachel who was spinning around with Tina and giggling uncontrollably. Mike nodded.

"Yeah, Rach is an amazing girl, but she is really insecure. If you give her time, she'll let you in though, and then you'll know the real her." Mike smiled, patting Finn's shoulder lightly. Finn frowned. Did that mean he didn't know the Rachel he was working with? He already enjoyed spending time with her so much and if he already liked this Rachel, imagine the real her.

Finn was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a tiny hand tug on his softly, warm and soft fingers brushing against his knuckles. As his eyes drifted up slowly, he found a very giggly Rachel pulling him by the hand, begging for him to stand up.

"Come on, Finn!" She smiled softly, brushing her fingertips against his knuckles again, making him lick his lips at the contact. It felt comfortable. Getting up in surrender and seeing a smile on her lips, he frowned as she began dragging him down the bar.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously, his stomach clenching nervously as they walked closer to the stage where two people had just got off of.

"To sing, of course!" She smiled at him over her shoulder. She tried pulling him a little more near the stage, but he stopped dead on his tracks, not moving an inch. Heck no, he was _not _going to sing. Rachel huffed, her hands on her hips, squeezing her eyes tightly while glaring at him. Uh oh, he was in trouble. "Finn!" She whined, tugging on his wrist lightly. "Come on! You know you want to!" She tried, biting her lip in that adorable way, making his eyes fly instantly to her mouth, licking his own lips and when her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips, he took in a deep breath. "Finn?" She asked, bringing him out of his daydreaming.

"I-I can't sing." He stuttered out, his hands flying instantly to his jeans pockets, hiding and watching the disappointment on Rachel's face as her hands fell from his wrists. Sighing, she walked closer to him, adjusting the collar of his shirt with a smile, smoothing his shirt with her tiny hands.

"Look…" She began, looking up at him with bright eyes and he knew she was about to give her the _everyone __is __special _speech. You couldn't just be sad around Rachel. She was like a walking sunshine. "I've heard you singing at work before while you fixed up something behind the bar and Finn? Look at me." She pulled his chin so he would stare at her. "You are good. Like, _really _good. So talented. You may not know it, but I do, okay? And come on, listen to me. Who is the Broadway star around here?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"You are…" He replied with a silly grin, retrieving his hands from his pockets and holding his hand out for her, who gladly took it.

"That's right, I am!" She cheered, pulling him by the hand and walking towards the stage with him. As they got up there, Finn glanced over at Rachel who was talking about something with Tina and playing with the microphones and Finn gulped. Finally there, he was able to catch a decent glimpse of the place. It wasn't bad at all, actually. The tables were wooden and short, the bar was long and a lot of people sat on the little seats, watching them as Rachel moved happily on the stage, a couple of women shot Finn a smirk and he could hear Rachel had huffed. Handing him the microphone, she smiled, brushing her hand against his softly with a smile as if she was assuring him everything would be okay and he smiled back, suddenly feeling warm and safe inside. Rachel took the microphone with a smile.

"Good evening, everyone! I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and this is my friend, Finn Hudson." She pointed at Finn and that made him smile. She considered him a friend? _Awesome._"And tonight, we are bound to amaze you all with our incredibly shocking singing skills because honestly, we are just that good. Hit it!" She said with a giggle. Finn swallowed hard: did he know the song? The people? No. No, he didn't.

But suddenly, as the melody began playing, he knew she had picked one of his favorite songs. Looking over at her with a smirk, she whispered at him:

"You told me at work this is one of your favorites." She said with a slight blush, shrugging. He smiled and felt confidence washing through him in a sudden moment. The music began playing and Finn kept his eyes glued on her.

"_Baby __let__'__s __cruise__" _He began with a smirk, suddenly forgetting about everyone else in the room, replaying the scene from that movie Duets in his head.

"_Away __from__ here__" _She sang softly, approaching him with a flirty smile, sending butterflies to his stomach instantly. He almost forgot his part.

"_Don__'__t__ be__ confused__" _He smiled, feeling so much comfortable now.

"_The __way__ is __clear__" _She smirked, swaying her hips in the most adorable way, making him chuckle lightly. Suddenly, he realized they would be singing together now and he felt his hands beginning to sweat.

"_And__ if __you __want __it __you__ got __it __forever,__ this __is__ not __a__ one __night __stand, __baby, __yeah__ so __let __the __music __take __your __mind, __just__ release__ and__ you __will __find__" _They sang and then Finn realized how amazingly perfect they sounded together, it was the perfect harmony. _"__You__'__re __gonna__ fly __away, __glad __you__ are __going __my __way,__ I __love __it __when __we__ are __cruisin__' __together! __The __music __is __played __for __love, __cruisin__' __is __made __for __love, __I__ love __it __when __we __are __cruisin__' __together!__"_

As the instrumental played on the background, Rachel swayed her hips to the music, earning a chuckle from Finn and some whistles from the crowd. Taking his hand, she squeezed it lightly and stared deeply in his eyes as he continued to sing.

"_Baby tonight"_

"_Belongs __to __us__" _She sang with him softly.

"_Everything__'__s __right__" _He let out in the sexiest, most husky voice in the world that made her knees tremble.

"_Do __what __you __must__" _She smiled through the notes, walking closer to him with a seductive look in her eyes, making him grin like an idiot.

"_And __inch __by__ inch __we __get __closer __and __closer __to__ every __little __part __of __each __other__ oh__ baby, __yeah!__" _They sang, completely ignoring the rest of the world as if they were the only two humans in that room. Smiling at each other like mad, they continued. _"__Let __the __music __take __your __mind, __just __release __and __you__'__ll __find. __You__'__re__ gonna __fly__ away, __glad __you __are __going __my __way, __I __love __it __when __we__ are __cruisin__' __together!__ The__ music __is __played __for __love, __cruisin__' __is __made __for __love, __I__ love__ it __when __we__ are __cruisin__' __together!__" _They smiled. _"__You__'__re__ gonna__ fly __away, __glad__ you __are __going __my __way, __I__ love __it __when __we__ are__ cruisin__' __together!__" _They sang the final part, staring at each other intense fully for a moment.

Suddenly being aware of the existence of other people in the room, they turned around to face the crowd with flushed cheeks as everyone cheered and applauded for them. Rachel pulled Finn by the wrist and took a bow in front of the stage naturally as Finn clumsily tried bending over enough to bow like her, earning a giggle from her.

**iv.**

After an hour of more drinks and silly jokes, Finn decided it was time to go home and of course, he wouldn't let Rachel walk home by herself. As they walked through the Central Park, Rachel smiled up at him, feeling good at the way there was barely any room between them. Giggling, she bit her lip, making his turn his attention back to her with a grin on his lips. He loved her laugh.

"What?" He smirked, biting the inside of his cheeks so he wouldn't grin too widely.

"You are clumsy." She stated with a nod, earning a grin from him. "Like, when we were about to take a bow… You were all clumsy, barely falling off the stage." She giggled, bumping her shoulder against his lightly.

"Hey, that's not funny! Don't make fun of your boss, Rachel!" He chuckled, tickling her side playfully, making her bit her lip.

"Whatcha gonna do, Finny? Fire me?" She asked with a playful smirk, stopping in front of him with her hands on her hips, swaying on her calves in the most adorable way. "You can't fire me! I'm good, you know! Like, _really, _really good!" She told him with a proud smirk.

Finn knew she was completely drunk because as ironic as it seems, Rachel Berry worked in a bar but she barely drank – _something_about her vocal chords – so whenever she took more than three shots, she started getting woozy. Finn was quite aware of that the first time they hung out and she suddenly belt out _I__Will__Survive_ after two and a half beers.

"I know you are." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and walking her down the street. He kept checking out the park and he noticed he never really went there besides walking by. He should really begin knowing New York more. He had been living there for three years now. Leaving Ohio wasn't easy, he remembered, but it was better making a life there and being someone then staying back and being just another Lima loser.

As they walked a little more, Rachel began tap dancing with her heels and squealing at the little sound they made. – _It __sounds__ like __horses, __Finn, __but __it__'__s __not! __It__'__s __not, __you __see!__ – _And he had to walk near her, making sure she wouldn't fall at every corner, his strong arms wrapping around her at some point as she tripped on the sidewalk. She looked up at him, her eyes dazzling with adoration and well… Alcohol.

"Thank you." She whispered with a large beam. "If it weren't for you, I'd have fallen on my head! You are like, my prince in a shining armor!" She squealed, hugging him tightly and bouncing up and down against him. Pulling away with a chuckle, he wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulder and smiled.

"Anytime you need me, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Let me know. Songs used in this chapter: 'Maybe This Time' by Cabaret and 'Cruisin' by Smokey Robinson.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the positive reviews! Ready? Go!**

* * *

><p><strong>v.<strong>

Rachel wasn't being her usual self lately. Something about her eyes had turned a little lifeless, her hair wasn't as shiny as it used to be and her voice was still amazing, but not the cheerful Rachel Berry kind of amazing. For a week now, Finn had been studying her behavior, trying to figure out why was she so off, but she didn't share a word about it with him. Nevertheless, she was still his friend before anything and he wanted nothing more than help her.

So on Friday as she finished her last performance and everyone had gone home, he locked the front door and poured her a nonalcoholic cocktail – mango was her favorite – and sat down on the stage with her, knowing it was the place it made her feel more comfortable. She nodded as he asked if the drink was good, smiling softly at him but avoiding his gaze. Finn frowned. Usually, the Rachel he knew would make a huge speech about how healthy mangos are and how delicious it is and how he should totally try it and all.

"What's going on?" He asked with pursed lips. Oh well, better now than never.

"Nothing, you?" She asked, not looking up at him, her eyes focused completely on the drink as if it was the most amusing thing in the world. Finn sighed, rolling his eyes at her.

"You know that's not what I meant, come on, Rach!" He nudged her shoulder softly, like a brother does to his little sister. She scrunched her nose at him and turned her head so she could face the opposite side with a huff.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm great." She said, taking another sip of her cocktail. Finn sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer and looking at her with worried eyes.

"Come on… You know you can tell me anything. We are friends, right?" He asked softly, watching her tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. He knew she did that whenever she was nervous and he also knew that whenever she did that, it meant he won. She was gonna tell him.

"M-my mom." She looked down at her feet, her knees pressed on her chest and she hugged them tightly for her own protection. Finn's eyebrows knit together on his forehead and then he began going through his mind, searching for something Rachel had told him about her mom. Oh! Wasn't she the one who gave birth to her just for the money and kind of 'sold' Rachel for her two gay dads? Yeah, he was pretty sure that was it; otherwise, he would be going crazy and making up soap operas in his head. "She's back." She whispered sadly. Taking another deep breath, she continued. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you about this. It's obviously bothering you, I'm sorry." She let out a quiet, yet forced giggle.

Finn frowned, caressing her back as if he was calming her, resting his head on her shoulder with a shy smile. "It's fine, you know you can tell me _anything._" He smiled up at her and she smiled back, pursing her lips. From that angle, Finn could notice how thick and long her eyelashes were, so big and beautiful, they only made her eyes pop out, making them even more beautiful. Dear God, she was perfect.

"I just- She _never _looked for me, you know? She didn't _try, _not even _try_ to talk to me." She continued, pursing her lips and looking down at her hands. "It was started in high school, you know? I was part of the Glee club there and it was amazing, it light up my day completely, I wasn't, what you may call, a very sociable person, but Glee club just made me forget all my troubles and made me want to move on with my life, be a star and not listen to what people think of me… It was my escape. I loved it there with all my heart." She breathed in and out slowly. "That was, until my _mom_ came along." Finn noticed the bitterness in her voice. "My Glee club teacher, Mr. Schuester, he was a nice guy, okay? Hard working, nice, he listened to people's thoughts… I wasn't his favorite, I could tell, but that didn't mean he hated me, no, in fact, he was sweet to me, in a teacher's proper way, that is. But his only problem was _being __single._Damn him being single, honestly. My mom had been part of a few Broadway shows here and there by that time and she decided it was best for her to come back to teaching, since she wasn't getting any younger and her looks started fading away, she was quite desperate. So, when she began teaching, she decided – since my school was one of the bests in the city, thank you very much – to teach at _my_ school. I was fine it with, we never talked, we barely made any eye contact or even acknowledged each other's existence. It was lovely, really because she didn't mess me up and I didn't get in her way: the perfect ecosystem."

"The only problem was that only more and more people wanted to join Glee and Mr. Schue wasn't being able to handle it all by himself, so he asked my mother to help him. She gladly accepted, since she led a boring life and had not much to do anyway. But, as time went by, she only got to spend more time with Mr. Schue and I could tell by each rehearsal, they only got closer to each other and that somehow, infuriated me… She was invading my life; she was invading _my_ happy place! And so one year later, we watch her and Mr. Schue walk in the room, those stupid, disgusting smiles on their faces while _holding _hands and suddenly, they told us: they were _getting __married._She was marrying my favorite teacher, Finn!" Rachel said, the sadness flashing through her eyes all over again as Finn rubbed her back smoothly. "You know how hard it is to have someone you've been running away from your whole life taking over every little thing that gave you joy, hope? It fucking sucks!" And Finn agrees, it must suck, especially because he never heard her cursing before. "And now… She calls me. She says that _Will_ and Beth are looking forward to see me again." Rachel huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Finn frowned softly, pursing his lips for a moment.

"Beth?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, right. Didn't I mention it? She never wanted _me _as her daughter, but she would, of course, want to have another baby, a blonde, beautiful, little baby and she named her Beth. I like Beth, she's a nice kid, she's seven and she's so polite and it's not like it's _her _fault her mother is like that but- It's disgusting, I mean, they are just _the__ perfect _family. It's like watching Desperate Housewives without all the drama." Rachel groaned, infuriated as the picture of her mother with her teacher flashed on her mind. Finn nodded, not really sure of what to do next, so instead, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, making her tense up for a moment before he pulled her closer and let her bury her face in his neck, hugging him back softly.

"You'll be okay." He nodded softly, caressing her back with his calloused hands. She nodded in his neck, because even though she'd never admit it, Finn made her feel okay. What she did feel for him wasn't okay. Not for a boss, not for a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>vi.<strong>

_The lazy Sundays were Finn's favorites, for sure. He got wake up as late as he wanted to, he didn't have to worry about work for a day, he could spend the whole day without a shower - he was a single guy, okay? Not like he had anyone to smell him or anything – and the best of all, he could be just Finn, no one else's friend, no one else's brother or son. Just Finn, the guy who liked lazy Sundays. _

_It was, however, while he showered that his phone started ringing. He decided to ignore it, after all, people called him all the time for parties on Sunday and he didn't want to be bothered. As he left the shower and began drying his hair with a towel, his phone rang again and he began feeling kind of annoyed by it. Damn loud ringtone, he thought. On the third ring, he couldn't take it anymore, reaching for the cellphone, frowning as he didn't recognize the number. _

"_Hello?" He mumbled boringly._

"_Finn, I need your help."_

And **that** is how he ended up in the Schuester's apartment, sitting on the couch uncomfortably as big green eyes stared at him with curiosity. The girl by his side had blonde, soft curls falling from her shoulders, rosy lips and cheeks and a milky-colored skin. Beth examined Finn up and down with a frown before settling herself on her knees, smoothing her skirt softly as she leaned closer to him. He looked at her awkwardly, not sure of what to do as her pearly teeth shown themselves to him in her brightest of smiles.

"I'm Beth!" She told him, her voice childish and innocent. Finn grinned softly with a nod.

"I know. I'm Finn." He told her, holding out his hand for her. Beth shook his hand firmly before sitting up off the couch, her curls bouncing as she did so. She examined the living room with a pout, her skinny finger tapping her chin in a thinking manner. Finn watched the scene with amusement.

"And _where _is my sister, Finn?" She asked him, hands on her hips as she looked at him with puzzled eyes. Finn shrugged her look away subtly.

"Rachel said she'd make you something to eat, but she'd be right back." He told her. "Now, she told me you like Disney, is that right?" He asked as the little girl nodded with her head furiously. "Cool. Wanna pick a movie so we can watch?" He asked Beth. Noticing her green eyes were shinning with excitement, he smiled, realizing he had made the right choice. She took his gigantic hand in her tiny ones and pulled him towards her bedroom. As they opened the door, Finn blinked a couple of times. _Everything _was pink: the walls, the bed, the stuffed teddybears, everything. Skipping girly, Beth reached her nightstand's top drawer, pulling out the Tangled DVD out of it. She shook it happily in her tiny hands, skipping towards the living room as Finn followed her, smiling as she bounced up and down on the couch happily, little girly squeals leaving her mouth.

"I _love_ Tangled!" She clapped with excitement and Finn nodded.

"So I've noticed."

As the movie began and Beth played with her long curls, Finn could hear Rachel's footsteps approaching them calmly. Finn snapped his head so he would be able to see Rachel coming and smiled at the sight in front of him: Rachel was in a blue, soft dress. It had a skirt that reached towards her knees, her curves showing off properly but still classy enough, not to mention it was strapless, showing off her collarbone just right. Finn grinned, making her blush slightly as she sat by their side on the couch, handing Beth a plate filled with sliced fruits. Beth scrunched her perfect nose slightly, making an '_ew__' _face at the plate as Rachel shook her head.

"Rachie…" Beth mumbled with her tongue sticking out of her mouth, her face not pleased with the fruits in front of her. Rachel shook her head vigorously with a huff.

"Don't give me that look, Beth. You know you need to eat your fruits. Besides, apples are good for your vocal chords!" Rachel nodded, poking Finn with her elbow lightly as if she was asking him for support. He rubbed his ribs with a groan, nodding softly.

"Yeah, totally." Finn agreed with Rachel, taking one of the pieces of apples in his mouth and rubbing his stomach as if he was showing Beth how good it was. Rachel and Beth glared at each other for a few seconds more before Beth huffed, taking one piece of the oranges and stuffing it in her mouth, a pout still slightly visible on her mouth.

"Fine!" Beth groaned, not happy that Rachel always got her to eat healthy stuff.

As the movie ended – like Beth's fruits on her plate -, Finn noticed Rachel had let out a quiet yawn, stirring her legs lazily; he looked over at Beth and noticed her tiny mouth hanging open, her eyes closed as she snored softly, her tiny hands scratching her nose every now and then. Finn smiled softly, poking Rachel softly on the side, startling her a little. Rachel sat up properly, smoothing her dress and looking over at Beth with a sly grin. Finn took the five year old in his arms, petting her curls softly as Rachel took the plate from Beth's lap as took it to the kitchen. Finn laid Beth on her bed, covering her with the pink sheets since it was a chilly evening outside. Beth smiled in her sleep, making Finn grinned along as well. As he noticed Rachel looking at both of them, leaning against Beth's bedroom door, he realized he could get used to that. Taking care of a child with Rachel. Rachel being the one to tell them to eat their healthy stuff, Finn being the fun guy, snuggling with Rachel on the couch as they watched a Disney movie.

You know, _as __friends._

* * *

><p><strong>vii.<strong>

Finn was sick that day, apparently, so Rachel didn't have to go to work. However, as she remembered his words, she couldn't help but to feel guilty: they _were _friends before work partners, weren't they? So visiting her sick _friend_ was the least she could do. Also, bring some soup, her fathers always taught her not to visit someone's house with empty hands.

So, as Rachel grabbed her coat, leaving her apartment, she wondered how appropriate/inappropriate would it be from her if she showed up on her boss' house with soup and 'get better soon' wishes. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

Shaking all those thoughts away as she pressed the buzzer of Finn's apartment, she swayed on her calves playfully, not sure of what to do. How did she greet her boss/friend anyway? A kiss on the cheek? A hug? A shove on the chest and a 'sup, bro'? Her mind seemed to be restless, that was, until Finn opened the door, rubbing his eyes softly and pouting a little. Gosh, he was _the__ cutest. _Clearing her throat as he set his eyes on her, she watched him frown.

"Rach?" He asked, with his manly, husky voice. She guessed he had just woken up and _oh__my,_was that voice hot. Allowing herself to do it, she lowered her eyes a little, breathing hard as she noticed what he was wearing: old, gray sweatpants, a white shirt and nothing else. She could guess he wasn't wearing any underwear either, judging by the fact she could see his… _Volume_ down there.

Finn pulled her out of her thoughts as he cleared his throat, making her blush lightly and blink awkwardly. "Oh! Yes, uh- you're sick." She said dumbly, wanting nothing more to slap herself across the face.

"Thanks Rachel, I couldn't really tell." He replied with a grin, mocking her was one of his favorite hobbies, she assumed.

"You didn't let me finish!" She stuck her tongue out at him childish, setting both of her hands on her hips and sighing before continuing. "You're sick _so _I decided to come by and take care of you. At least, cheer you up a little. I know how it sucks being alone and no one being here to take care of you, so I decided I might as well step up. I guarantee you I am an excellent cook and though I may be vegan, I see no harm in making you one of my dad's favorite whenever he was sick: chicken soup. Now, I need to set this somewhere, it's really hot and burning my hands, so may I come in?" She asked, breathlessly since she had talked way too much and too fast. Finn nodded, slowly walking away from the door, allowing her inside.

Rachel let her eyes travel through the living room and she had to admit: it was a lovely place. It sure had enough room for a bachelor and his company (on the case, women, many women, Rachel assumed Finn had every girl in the world on the palm of his hands), the decoration wasn't so bad, for a straight guy that is, and to be honest, she could smell Finn everywhere in that room. It was a nice smell: soap and grass. She didn't know why he smelled like grass, but it was such a good smell.

But imagine her surprise as a skinny, pale guy with deep blue eyes walked out of the corridors (which she assumed that led to the bedroom) in nothing but boxers and a wife-beater. Rachel blinked, trying not to blush too deeply in front of Finn. She sat on the couch and played with her hands nervously on her lap, looking down at her knees. She would have _never _guessed Finn was homosexual! And she worked on _Broadway._ Her roommate was Kurt Hummel, a _walking _rainbow. Her gaydar should be broken.

Noticing Rachel's discomfort, Finn coughed lightly, clearing his throat and calling the mysterious' gentleman attention, who was already pouring himself some orange juice. The guy looked at Finn over his shoulder and smiled brightly.

"Oh Finn, didn't see ya, mate." He nodded at Finn. Rachel frowned, suddenly analyzing his accent. An Irish accent, perhaps? She couldn't really tell. Finn walked towards the guy and told him something with a frown on his forehead and heard him whisper something like _oh__ so __that__'__s __Rachel!_ But she wasn't sure. She could be imagining things… Right?

"Sorry you had to see… That, Rachel." Finn chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck apologetically. Shaking her head as if she was letting him know it wasn't that big deal, Finn continued, this time squeezing the man's shoulder. "This is Rory. He is my cousin. Rory is Irish, if you couldn't tell and he is staying with me for a couple of months until he gets himself an apartment, he just received a job offer here in New York. Rory, this is Rachel. Remember?" Finn asked, trying to pass something through his eyes for Rory. Rory smirked, nodding slightly.

"Oh, ya that hot girl Finn keeps going on and on about all the time, huh?" He said with a chuckle and both Rachel and Finn were caught blushing from their head to their toes. He shook Rachel's hand firmly with a smile. "Nice to meet ya."

He didn't have such a heavy accent, after all. It was quite endearing. He was cute, in a Kurt Hummel kind of way. Shaking his hand back, she smiled.

"Nice meeting you too! I'm sorry I came by with no short notice; I just really wanted to make sure Finn was doing alright. I've been feeling guilty for not visiting him all morning." She giggled softly, though couldn't help but to notice the way Finn bit his lip, hiding his smile.

"You were worried about me?" He asked in a teasingly tone, swaying on his feet in a boyish kind of way. She cleared her throat, smoothing her skirt and avoiding the topic.

She knew it would be kind of stupid to announce to her boss (out loud, at least) how much she cared about him, how much she missed him though they just spent one afternoon without each other and how she's always wondering how he is doing during the days she has a break. So, she chose to pour Finn and Rory some chicken soup instead.

They watched 'What's your number?' on Finn's couch, Rachel curled in a ball at the beginning of the couch but with her cheek pressed against Finn's arm, who had his head comfortably resting on top of Rachel's and Rory simply stood there, being himself as they watched the movie. Rory noticed in about one hour and a half that Finn and Rachel looked way too cozy with each other, so instead of staying there as the third wheel, he decided to run to the kitchen – to have chicken soup, he said – and by kitchen, he meant bedroom. He never came out that afternoon.

Rachel's hair brushed against Finn's jawline even so often, making him chuckle lowly so he wouldn't scare her. She looked up at him at some points, biting her lip whenever he caught her eye.

After the movie was over, Rachel yawned, rubbing her eyes and looking out of the window, she realized it was already quite dark outside. She wanted him to take her downstairs, that's all, but as she pouted at him, he couldn't handle himself as the next words slipped from his lips.

"I'll drive you home." He said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>viii.<strong>

The drive to Rachel's apartment was half silent and awkward, and half awkward. Rachel kept playing with her skirt, biting her lip and clearing her throat. Finn looked at her at every red light, making her blush as she turned around to face him and caught him staring at her.

After ten minutes of the most heavy and uncomfortable silence _ever,_Finn coughed subtly and turned the radio on, hoping that it would somehow make the mood in the car… Lighter.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

As he turned the radio on, Barry White's "Just the Way You Are" began playing, making Finn blush from his head to toe. That was _the_ sexiest song ever. Well, not that he found Barry White sexy, but it was a proved fact that two of _five _porno films had that song as their background music. Finn looked at Rachel awkwardly, nipping on his lower lip again and again until he coughed softly.

"So…" He began, clearing his throat. "Isn't that song perfect for porn?"

He couldn't help his grin as Rachel giggled as loud as possible. She began teasing him, sending him winks and biting on her finger playfully and though he knew it was _playful,_ he sure wanted to play with _her. _As she noticed the way Finn shifted awkwardly on his seat, she grinned, knowing exactly what to do next.

"_Don__'__t__ go__ changing, __to __try __and __please __me! __You __never __let __me __down __before!__" _She belt out, waving her head to the sides playfully, her hair all over her face as she smirked, continuing to sing along to the song. _"__Don__'__t__ imagine__ you__'__re__ too __familiar __and__ I__ don__'__t__ see__ you__ anymore!__" _She sang, belting out every note and waving her hair crazily, her hands running all over Finn's arm and shoulder, making him blush deeply. _"__I__ wouldn__'__t __leave __you!__" _She pointed at him with a smirk, which he replied with a chuckle. _"__In__ times __of __trouble,__ we __never __could __have __come __this __far!__" _He chuckled even more as Rachel began pressing her hands on her chest, belting out the notes between giggles. Finn smirked over at her: she was so goddamn adorable. _"__I__ took __the __good __times, __I__'__ll __take __the __bad __times! __I__'__ll __take __you-__" _She pointed at him again, winking slightly. _"__JUST__ THE__ WAY__ YOU__ ARE!__" _She giggled, biting her lip flirty. She nudged his side with her elbow and wiggled her eyebrows at him, making him roll his eyes playfully at her before singing along as well.

"_Don__'__t__ go __trying-__" _ He began.

"_DON__'__T__ GO __TRYING!__" _ Rachel belt out a higher note, making his belly hurt from all the laughter.

"_Some__ new __fashion.__" _He smirked at her, eyes on her clothes. Rachel had a light blouse on her, the blouse filled with pink and white flowers all over it, matching her yellow high-waist skirt, which bottoms were filled with tiny white flowers. Again, she looked like walking sunshine. He loved how she sometimes dressed up so childish and innocent – like the way she was dressed now – and how sometimes she just came to work wearing the _hottest_ clothes a guy could _ever_witness.

"_Don__'__t__ change__ the __color __of __your __hair.__" _He sang softly, playing with her curls and making her giggle lightly, blushing under his touch. She loved whenever he acted flirty towards her. It was quite alluring. She shouldn't change her hair at all, he thought, after all it was _really _Rachel-ish and she looked amazing that way.

"_You always have my unspoken passion, although I might not seem to care. I don't want clever conversation, I never want to work that hard, I just want someone that I can talk to-"_

"_I__ want __you __just __the __way __you __are.__"_ She sang along with him, smiling softly at the way he stared at her and the way their voices seemed to mix so perfectly. She blinked a couple of times, still shocked at the way his eyes seemed to read hers so discretely yet so obviously, somehow. It was hard to explain, but wasn't love hard to explain itself?

Woah, who said anything about _love? _Calm down, Rachel.

Rachel blinked, biting her lip and looking away for a moment. They remained silent for the last two minutes of the car ride, Rachel's hands once again moving on her lap nervously. Finn chuckled lowly to himself, he _loved_ whenever she did that. He noticed he begun memorizing every little thing about her, her smile, the way her nose always seemed to wrinkle whenever she laughed too hard or how she always let someone know she was going to hug them. He also noticed how he loved every single thing about her.

But not her, he didn't love her. Not at all, not for a bit.

Okay, maybe as _friends._Like a '_we-are-friends-but-just-friends__' _kind of love.

As he pulled over in front of her apartment building, she looked up slowly, her brown eyes lightening up from the streetlights. His heart did some weird flip on his chest.

Rachel tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, biting her lip softly. She turned around and faced him, whispering a quiet 'goodnight' at him, which he replied to with a slight nod. As she walked out of the car, he sighed, opening his door and walking out of the car as well. As he leaned against the car, he closed his eyes softly, wondering what _exactly _he felt for Rachel. She was his _employe e_and his friend, therefore, any kind of feelings for her would be unacceptable, right? _Right?_

All his thoughts were pushed away when he felt a pair or warm, soft lips pressed against his cheek lightly, making him jump out of surprise. He looked at Rachel, who blinked her eyelashes lovingly at him, blushing lightly as she swayed on her calves the way she always did. Another thing he learned from her.

"I just wanted to thank you for the ride, that's all." She nodded, her hand brushing on his chest softly, making him look down at her, mesmerized by her. She was such an adorable girl, he thought. "Now goodnight, Finn." She giggled, leaning in to kiss his cheek again, this time though, it lasted longer and Finn could feel her breathing against his skin, making him shiver lightly.

"Goodnight for real?" He asked with a teasing grin. She giggled, shaking her head.

"For real."

"No more surprise yet kind of creepy kisses?"

"Nope. Pinky promise." She nodded, showing her pink at him and winking.

"Damn. I really liked those." He sighed dramatically, bringing a hand to his chest and breathing a heavy breath, making her giggle at how dramatic he was.

"Goodnight, Finn." She told him one final time, walking away. He watched the way her tiny body moved on the dark, somehow lighting the whole place up. Finn caught himself grinning like an idiot, just _thinking_ about her.

Being in love wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you liked Beth, you're in luck; she's going to show up more often on the next chapters! Rory will be present as well. Get ready for the drama on the next chapters. Let me know what you guys thought. Thank you for reading. Also, the song used this chapter is called Just the Way You Are by Billy Joel, but I like Barry White's version better.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>ix.<strong>

She felt a tiny, but still desperate tug on the edge of her dress and quickly looked down, eyes wide. She couldn't help but to giggle when she noticed her tiny sister smiling at her, her pearly-white teeth showing perfectly. She took the blond girl on her lap, caressing her curls lightly. Beth snuggled in Rachel's chest, burying her face in her older sister's neck, making Rachel giggle at the way Beth's nose tickled her skin. She looked up, the bright greenish eyes wondering what was going on with her sister.

"Rachie, why are we here?" Came the question from Beth's pink mouth, making Rachel sigh and shake her head negatively. Squeezing the little girl's waist softly, Rachel smiled.

"Your mommy needs to check something."

"Is she sick?"

"No." Rachel shook her head, assuring Beth everything would be alright. But the green eyes kept their insecure, curious air.

"So why is she at the doctor, Rachie?" She asked, her childish voice making Rachel's heart sink. "Is she going to send me back to the doctors? Mommy said when I was inside her belly; she used to go to the doctor a lot… Maybe she thinks I've been misbehaving, so she's going to return me? Rachie, don't let her return me, oh! I swear I won't get in the apartment with my dirty shoes anymore, pinky promise, Rach!" She snuggled tightly against Rachel, making Rachel shake her head with a giggle.

"Beth…" Rachel said as calmly as possible, trying to explain the whole situation to a seven year old. "Your mommy… She loves you so much, baby girl… But she thinks that maybe - just _maybe, _we aren't sure – she's going to give you a little brother or sister. We are at the doctor to confirm all of this, okay? Don't you worry. Everything will be alright."

Everything was _not _alright. Not at all, not for a bit. Rachel knew how much Shelby went through to be able to have a healthy baby. She got sick during her pregnancy, she was completely beaten and weak, and she stayed home during the nine months of Beth because she could barely walk by herself. It was like watching Bella Swan getting pregnant in Breaking Dawn – which, by the way, she only watched it once because Robert Pattinson is just _so _adorable and British.

Shelby walked out of the room, holding an envelope tightly against her chest. Beth's eyes looked up, bright with the intensity of her curiosity, just like Rachel's eyes. Though as Shelby beamed brightly and walked towards Beth, hugging her little girl, Rachel knew it. She knew that Shelby was pregnant with another child. Another _wanted_ child. She wanted this baby and she wanted Beth so much.

Rachel looked down at her little sister, sadness filling her eyes completely but still making her somewhat comfortable, knowing that this little child would have a mother. A mother who would love him or her so much. So much more than Shelby ever loved Rachel. And that's all that a child needs: love.

* * *

><p><strong>x.<strong>

Nervously tapping her hand on her left knee, Rachel looked around the room back and forth, the gray walls making her stomach twist in anxiety, her hands trailing a path towards her black skirt, making her squeeze the fabric in her hands in other to calm herself down. Her breathing was coming out in little shaky breaths and her eyes were attempt to everyone's moves. She waited patiently for her turn to walk in the room that stood behind that white door. That damn mysterious white door. Why?

She was auditioning. For Broadway, like, _real _Broadway.

Her brown eyes were dark, filled with everything: fear, excitement, happiness; not to mention the insecurity eating her alive. Was she wearing the proper clothes? Had her vocals been warmed up enough? Did her make up look okay? What if she wasn't exactly what they've been looking for?

As the white door opened up, the light from the inside of the room hitting Rachel's eyes (not to mention, making her knees shake) made her look up, blinking a couple of times slowly, just to sink everything in as the casting direction yelled _next!_

Oh yes, she was the _next _alright. And she would prove that to them.

* * *

><p><strong>xi.<strong>

Finn was behind the bar, cleaning a few glasses and examining the bar. It was still 6pm, but he already expected so much more clients there. Surely since Rachel wasn't singing today, he didn't get many clients. He knew how everyone came down to listen to her _beautiful,__ angelic_ voice.

Talk about a guy in love.

Yeah, there was also that. He was in love with this awesome girl who happened to work for him. It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't so stuck in the 'friends' zone and if she didn't feel _anything _for him. She always made sure to let him know how he was like a brother to her and how she loved him – in a friends' way, of course. He was actually happy she had asked him for a day off, so he could gather his own thoughts, think of himself as Finn, the single guy not Finn, the guy who was in love with Rachel.

It was incredibly surprising for him when a tiny figure walked through the bar towards him, her lips curled into a huge, shiny beam. He noticed he knew that beam, smiling as Rachel strode towards him, the excitement barely fitting her body. She ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in it as she squealed against his skin and whispered:

_I got it._

After Finn calmed down a bit and she stopped bouncing in his arms, he couldn't help but to hold her tighter.

"Bab- I mean, Rach, congratulations!" He smiled widely, holding her tightly against his body. She giggled endlessly against his skin, holding onto him tightly. They noticed a few people staring at them, so he decided to take the conversation to his office. Finn let her hold on his arm while he guided her towards his office like a gentleman (and not a guy in love, okay? Shut up.) And he couldn't help but to smile at the sight of tears that were formed in her eyes. She accommodated herself on top of his desk, crossing her legs and swaying them on the air because she was just too tiny to reach the floor and he stood in front of her. She ran her playful finger up and down his arm with a smile.

"I'll tell you everything that happened if you promise you'll buy me an ice cream." She blinked at him seductively and he knew that whenever she accomplished something, she celebrated with ice cream. Not too much though, because she couldn't ruin her vocal chords, she told him.

He couldn't help but to smirk. "Don't I pay you enough for you to buy an ice cream yourself, Miss Berry?" he asked playfully, chuckling as she shoved him on the chest. He helped her off his desk and led her out of the bar, in search for an ice cream shop.

* * *

><p><strong>xii.<strong>

She chose the table and he ordered them the ice cream. He knew exactly her favorite ice creams, she even showed him her Top Five Flavors once, because come on, she was Rachel Berry, obviously she made a list of everything.

As he waited for her strawberry with colorful sprinkles on top of it ice cream, he couldn't help but to look at her. Not look, but admire, actually. It was a cold evening so when the wind hit her, her hair flew and her cheeks and nose were flushed, pinkish in the cutest way and when she snapped her head and she caught him staring at her, she bit her lip and waved shyly before looking away, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Oh yeah, he definitely loves her.

So he brought the ice creams to the table and watched her eyes shine as she noticed he had gotten her favorite. She took a little of the ice cream in her mouth, noticing the way he was smiling goofily at her. She blushed a little under his gaze.

"Finn?" She asked through a giggle. He shook his head, blinking a couple of times. "You're staring." She let him know but he could sense a cocky tone behind her voice. He simply shrugged, chuckling.

"Sorry. You just look great tonight." He said before shoving a huge spoon of chocolate ice cream into his mouth, trying to shut himself up from saying more.

"I look like this every day, silly." She told him with a shy giggle. He nodded.

"I know."

She thanked him for the compliment and for the rest of the night, he heard about her Broadway adventure. She told him about how nervous she was at the test, how the piano player kind of screwed up her song and she had to sing it again, how they asked her to sing a none-Broadway song as well, something her agent did _not _tell her and how they all seemed quite impressed with her voice. She told him she had originally hoped for Maria, but when they told her she'd be the perfect Anita, she couldn't really say no, because any Broadway role is a Broadway role, right?

She was so sparkly, so happy he couldn't really tear his eye away from her for a moment. He decided he wouldn't tear his eye away from her ever again.

After he drove parked the car in front of her apartment building, she turned to him and said they needed to talk.

She wanted to talk to him about how the musical would get in the way of her work but how she'd still like to keep the job, thank you very much.

"It's just that I don't want to leave the bar, leave the people, _you_. It means too much for me." She breathed quietly. He nodded, understanding. "I know I'll be absent for a long period of time, but Finn, it's Broadway! And I'm a singer, it's my dream to be there and I just couldn't-"

"Rach, it's cool." He cut her. "How about we do this: you can go to your rehearsal and I'll find a substitute for you, after all, I need a singer for the bar. A temporary job, you know? Just for the four months of the musical-"

"Three months and two weeks, actually."

"Three months and two weeks of the musical and then you'll come back, okay? That way you can keep the job _and_the role. It's fine." He told her. She leaned in and hugged him tightly.

"That's great! Thank you so much Finn! I will make sure to help you choose the perfect understudy for me, because we need someone whose vocals are almost as amazing as mine because we both know-"

"That there isn't anyone better. Yeah, I know that too." He winked at her and she hugged him again just as tightly. After peppering his cheek with soft kisses, she pulled away with a beam.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning so we can start the auditions, okay?" She smiled and he nodded.

"Tomorrow sounds cool." He told her.

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, saying she had to come upstairs because Kurt had texted her four times already, something about their Funny Girl celebration marathon and he of course, hugged her again before she left.

"Goodnight, you big Broadway star." He told her with a smile.

"Not yet." She whispered back against his shirt, taking in his scent.

"Not for them, not yet... But for me, you already are."

She just smiled.

**A/N: Suggestions for the next chapter? And oh, you have no idea of what I'm planning next. Hold on to your Finchel hats because the drama is coming. Thanks for reading! Also, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**xiii. **

It was weird, having to find someone to replace Rachel, even for a few months, it just didn't feel _right. _He comforted her, assuring her she still had the job, no matter what and she comforted him as well, assuring him she would come back for him- for the _job, _that is.

The auditions started at 8am and during those auditions, he remembered why he was so lucky to have Rachel. Not only because she was one of the most amazing people ever, but also because every available singer in New York sucked, apparently. Where were all the good people? Where were all the other _Rachels?_

The first person to audition was this girl, Sandy, whose voices hurt his ears like nails scratching a chalkboard. There was another girl named Julia, who claimed she would do _anything _to get the job (really Mr. Hudson, I-would-do-_anything_) and then, there was this other girl named Erica, who was a little good, but _so _impolite and rude. By the end of the day, Finn was seriously considering getting on his knees and begging Rachel not to leave the bar.

Until _she _walked in.

Blonde hair floating all over the place, full lips, green, feline eyes and a white pearled smirk planted all over her skinny face. She wore a short, blue dress with navy blue stripes and a red coat on top of it, making her look cute in a classy way. The girl adjusted herself on the center of the stage and beamed at Finn, avoiding Rachel completely. Rachel felt a bit insulted for not being noticed, but then a funny feeling got stuck in her throat when she noticed the way Finn was smirking goofily back at the blonde. She huffed, playing with her pencil, clearing her throat.

"And you are?" She asked flatly, not very much interested. The girl bit her lip and blinked a couple of times flirtatiously at Finn.

"I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She giggled at Finn's stare, looking down at her feet. Rachel rolled her eyes, disgusted with their childish behavior.

"And what are you singing, babe?" Finn asked, way more interested than Rachel, way more interested than Rachel would _want _him to be. The funny feeling squeezed her throat from the inside a little as she heard Finn calling Quinn _babe. _He only called her _babe. _Not that she cared, because she _really _didn't.

"I know it sounds silly, okay?" She asked in a teenager-ish voice. _Well, if it's silly, then maybe you shouldn't try it, huh? _Rachel asked to herself, surprised she hadn't even given this girl a shot. But then again, Finn was giving her way more shots for the both of them. "But I'm actually singing a Selena Gomez's song. It's called _Bang Bang Bang _and it's my favorite and I think that-"

"Hurry up, please; we don't have the whole day." Rachel slipped it out without realizing; suddenly feeling very embarrassed at the way Finn stared at her. Quinn nodded a little in realization and gripped the microphone.

"_My new boy used to be a model, he looks way better than __**you**__" _She sang strictly to Rachel the _you _part, making her blood boil a bit._ "He looks way better than you, my new boy, gets it how to get me, his love is deeper, you know, he's a real keeper, you know." _She sang and Rachel turned her head to analyze Finn's face, who seemed delighted by the girl's voice, Rachel, on the other hand, though she sounded _too _nasal. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Quinn, who was now swaying her hips, her hair flying around as she sang the chorus. _"Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in, stealing all my love back, giving it to him, oh, oh." _Rachel could feel the exchange of looks between Finn and the blonde and suddenly _hello there _funny feeling in her throat.

"_You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, when I'm done having fun, you're gonna be the one that's broken." _She sang and Rachel made sure to purse her lips visibly enough for her to see, to make sure to show she wasn't _that _good. _"Bang, bang, bang, I'm breaking in, stealing all my love back, giving it to him, oh, oh! Bang, bang, bang, this time I win, I thought your love was all that, until I let him in." _She wrapped up the song, smiling widely, her chest moving up and down as she regained her breath.

Oh, _come on. _That was hardly a difficult song, how could she be breathless already? Unprepared, that's what she was. Rachel opened her mouth to begin the analysis of Quinn's performance, but she was cut short with Finn's words.

"You're in, sweetheart."

"Really?" Quinn squeaked, a huge beam all over her face. Rachel turned to Finn, making sure to shoot him a '_what fuck you are doing?' _face before tugging on his arm.

"Would you excuse us for a moment, Quinn?" Rachel asked calmly, earning a nod from Quinn, who left the room with no further words. Finn's goofy smile quickly faded away once he realized how mad Rachel looked. He coughed awkwardly.

"What do you _think _you are doing?" She spit the words harshly, eyes locked with his, though this time there was no softness in her brownish orbs, but anger. "I thought we agreed on taking this decision _together, _Finn. I don't know _why _you are melting over some pretty face when the girl _obviously _lacks talent. Obviously, she can sing, even though her voice is not trained and poorly prepared, she could do fine, but Finn, we are not _looking _for _fine, _we are looking for amazing, okay? Rachel Berry amazing." She told him, fists gripping the skirt of her dress tightly. Finn just stared at her for a moment, shaking his head. "What?"

"If you really believe that you are the only one good enough for this job, you wouldn't have left." He told her coldly, his eyes looking everywhere _but _her face. "If you really think that I'm taking this decision without you because I don't care for your opinions, you are _deadly _wrong, Rachel, you know more than anyone else how much I listen to you and respect you."

"Not enough to take me seriously, making you give _my _job to a project of a Barbie doll, Finn, how do you think that makes me _feel?_" She said, anger making her see red. Finn laughed humorlessly.

"Right, let's talk about how you _feel _again, shall we, Rachel? Let's talk about how do you feel working here, how do you _feel _about being Anita on your precious little play, how do you _feel _about New York City, mmm? So let's talk about your feelings, Rachel. How do you feel about _me?_"

_Boom._ Just like that, Finn Hudson made Rachel Berry speechless for the first time in her life. She tried to gather her thoughts, worthlessly, trying to digest all the words that just slipped from his mouth.

"I-uh, what?"

"You heard me." He shot back, his caramel eyes a bit darker, watching her every more carefully. "What gives you the right to do this? To-to be jealous of someone whom you are not even committed to? What gives you the right to just send me all these mixed signs you've been sending ever since we met? First you just… You just show up here, being all amazingly beautiful and clever and you make me laugh, then you get drunk and make me sing in public for the first time in my life, then you make me meet your sister, your mom, your kind of a step dad, you let me in, Rachel, you let me know you, you left me fall for you."

Her breathing was shallow, her chest heavy with his words. His _meaningful _words.

"You _saw _me falling for you, I know you did, you aren't stupid, Rachel Berry. You are a brilliant person; you know how I feel about you, don't you? All those kisses on my cheek, all the hand holding when we go out and it's too cold, all the snuggling on your couch, watching Funny Girl, you are just playing me. You want me to love you, but you don't try to just- even _think _about the possibility of us together, of _you _falling for me." He is swallowing hard now, but she can't really see him, her tears get in the way. "You have no right to be jealous. You know this girl is the last chance we- no, _I _have to save my bar. You know the music is what brings people here, it's what I do for living and it's what pays my bills, this bar. It means too much for me. Do you really want to ruin my last chance with your selfish ways and your-your _so amusing _little game?" He asked and she could feel the bitterness on his tongue hitting her like a rock.

He really thought that of her all along, didn't he? He really thought she was _playing _him? She bites her lip, unsure of what to say, unsure if her words can express everything she feels tightening on her chest, her throat shutting in a knot. Tears ran free from her eyes as she shook her head furiously, her hair flying everywhere.

"You have _no _right to say such things to me, Finn Hudson!" She told him, her tears now escaping on their own; Rachel had no control of them. "You want me to tell you how I feel about you? I will. I will tell you how I feel about you. I fell for you from the moment I saw you smile at me, when I finished singing Maybe This Time; you know what it ran through my mind? How genuine your smile was. How someone was _finally _happy I was opening my mouth, I was singing and showing my emotions, I was _so _glad to see the way you didn't roll your eyes, I was glad to find someone who listened to my thoughts, my feelings, _me."_ The hot tears were warm on her cheeks and she bit her tongue. "You think I'm selfish, you think I'm playing with you but I'm _not, _I wouldn't ever- I… I'm so afraid. So scared to lose you. You can see right through me, you see me as who I am, you see me as the Rachel only my _dads _know, you read me, Finn. You read me and it's scary because I don't have to fake it with you. I don't have to wear my mask, which happens to protect me… My mask is my shield and I come out unbroken when I'm wearing it. But it has always been down for you, my mask. I never- I didn't need to pretend with you. I'm just afraid of not having you in my life because I know that would be one of the most painful things I'd ever have to go through." She spit her final words, holding tightly to her purse and leaving the room with no further sound, her shoulder bumping against Quinn's, who stood in her way (in more ways than one).

Finn was out of his mind, he couldn't believe it. She liked him. She liked him too. All this time, she was just _afraid _of her true feelings. Finally, he had found a girl who was perfect for him and of course, he _ruined _it. He lost her; he knew that from the moment he watched the tears streaming down her face, he had lost her, his girl, his Rachel. He needed her back already.

Quinn walked in the place, her face scrunched in confusion, her tongue smoothing the pink skin of her lips as she blinked at him for a moment. "Mr. Hudson?" She asked softly, approaching him. He shook his head, pushing his thoughts away and like Rachel said, putting on his own mask. He smiled at her, getting up and offering her his hand for her to shake.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Fabray."

* * *

><p><strong>xiv.<strong>

Rachel was awkwardly shifting on top of her heels, her legs brushing against each other as she coughed awkwardly. She wasn't used to this, not for a bit. Of course she worked on a bar, but to go out with her friends to a _club _was completely different. She was in there for five minutes, that's _300 _seconds and Santana already had her third drink in hands, Mercedes and Kurt were dancing to the loud rhythm of Lady Gaga and obviously, Rachel was trying _not _to get humped by some drunken guys who seemed to be checking her out way too much. She caught herself wondering how the _fuck- _yes, fuck because she was really angry – she ended up there.

"_Shh, it's okay now, baby girl. It's okay." Skinny, pale fingers ran through her hair, caressing her scalp and making her sobs louder by the second. She had her cheek pressed against Kurt's thigh, her head lying on his lap as she held the pillow tightly against her chest._

"_I'm such an idiot. People told me tell him already, Rachel! But no, I had to be a freakin romantic and wait for the perfect freakin time because I wanted it to be so freakin special!" She groaned, burying her face in the pillow._

"_Rachel" Kurt began with a sigh, his fingers touching her head softly. "You know, this is just who you are. A hopeless romantic. The world needs girls like you, Diva. You know it, I know it. If that Finn is too much of an asshole-"_

"_**Language." **_

_Kurt rolled his eyes. "If Finn is too much of an **anus** to realize that, than well, maybe you two are just not meant to be." He spoke quietly, like he was talking to a child. She held tightly onto the pillow, biting her lip._

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_**No.** No, Kurt, that's not- it's not it. Finn, he fell for me, he said… He said he really likes me and he said so many beautiful things but still I just- I was so jealous, because suddenly that Quinn girls shows up and she is taking my place, Kurt. I know she wouldn't take my place on the bar, my voice is clearly stronger than hers, but what if she takes my place in his heart, oh Kurt, I wouldn't bare that." She sobbed._

"_Rachel, you sound like a freakin whiny bitch." He huffed, rubbing his own temples, making her head shot up._

"_**Kurt Hummel!"**_

"_What? It's true. I don't understand why you are complaining, why are you so tearful because of a guy. It's just one guy, Rachel. You're- you're you. Rachel Barbra Berry, the official Anita of the newest Broadway version of West Side Story, the fearless New Yorker girl, whose voice will amaze every single person in the audience. You shouldn't let a man hold you down, after your Anita; tons of men will fall at your feet." Kurt told her._

"_You think so?" She asked, almost hopeless._

"_Absolutely. Besides, I know exactly what you need. A girls night out. I'll call Tana, Tina and 'Cedes, okay? We'll have an amazing time, you'll see. Now go look pretty." He pet her hair. "It's been two days, Rachel, get over him." He told her, kissing her forehead before leaving towards the bedroom._

Ah, _that _was how. Sighing, she looked around, trying to find somewhere to escape, somewhere she could sneak away from her friends and the drunken bastards who were already rubbing against her. Finding the back door, she walked through the crowed club, avoiding some hungry, almost predatory gazes that fell on her to finally reach her destination. Turning the door knob, she walked outside with a relieved sigh, resting her head against the cold wall.

"Oh, hey, it's you." She heard the rather familiar voice, making her snap her head and turn around to face no one other than Quinn Fabray. The blonde had a cigarette hanging between her skinny fingers, her mouth letting the smoke out gracefully as she stared at Rachel, who blinked confusedly. "What? Oh, how rude of me- do you want one?" She began searching on her purse for something, but Rachel shook her head negatively.

"That's quite alright, I don't smoke. It can damage my vocal chords badly…" She said quietly, her eyes avoiding Quinn's gaze for her life. She heard the blonde cough out a laugh and bit her lip. "What?"

"You are such a prude." Quinn sneered out, making Rachel gasp. _A prude? She was no such thing!_

"I'm sorry that I don't want to get _lung cancer!_" Rachel whipped her hair to the side, almost offended by Quinn's words, who seemed to be very amused with the situation.

"I don't mean because of that. I mean like… Everything. You're in a club and you're wearing, well… _That._" She coughed; pointing at Rachel's black with white polka dots skirt, making Rachel rest her hands on her hips while staring sharply at Quinn. "And you have a _super-hot _boss, yet you don't have the guts to fuck him. I mean, seriously, what is wrong with you?" She laughed, throwing the cigarette on the floor and putting it down with the back of her boots. "I honestly don't know what he saw on you, I mean, he can do _so _much better… But don't worry, I'm sure he'll realize I'm into him and that I can offer him more than…" She stared to Rachel's clothes. "Polka-dot skirts." She smirked deviously, finally walking away.

Rachel watched Quinn walk into the club away, trying to sink in every little piece of information: Quinn, the substitute singer, smoked and drank (something Rachel got from Quinn's disgusting breath), she knew about Finn and her, she was into him and she planned on letting know that as soon as possible. Could this little _harlot _take away Rachel's best friend and love interest? She could. But Rachel could work on that, too.

She only had to get to Finn first.

* * *

><p><strong>xv.<strong>

After that night at the club, Rachel had decided to visit Finn as soon as possible so they could sit down and talk about their relationship like grown-ups, but with everything going on during the play and her best friend's, Santana, birthday, she wasn't able to talk him for two straight days, however, she made sure to check on him that same day, no matter how tired she would be from the rehearsals.

As she got home, her first dilemma was what clothes to wear, since after all, she needed to make a good impression, and she was after all, fighting a Barbie Doll project. She went through her closet in search for her best clothes, finding a high-waist pair of red shorts and a cute white blouse with Mickey Mouse's image all over it. Something that definitely screamed Rachel Berry; her next step was to make her skin look good, applying some light make up all over her face, mascara and all, to give herself a little natural yet taken care of effect. With her hair tied in a high, casual ponytail, she decided her looks was perfect to the occasion.

The second step was to practice her speech, because obviously she wouldn't just come to his apartment and start telling him all straight away, would she? No. But she had her time, so she simply went practicing her speech all the way from her place to his (ignoring the weird stares people gave her on the subway for talking to herself).

As she knocked on his door, she held her breath, fighting every urge she had not to just knock until her hand fell and burst through his door. As he opened the door, she couldn't help but to let out a small sigh: he was _so _incredibly handsome. He had his brown hair all messed up, his scruff had grown a little, his muscular chest hidden by a white t-shirt and he wore blue sweatpants, making him look so natural and desirable for her she couldn't believe herself. She broke away from the gaze when he coughed her name awkwardly.

"Oh, right!" She murmured under her breath, biting her lip. Tucking a brown piece of her hair behind her ear, she licked her lips, the memorized words playing in her head all along. "Okay, uh, would you mind if I got in?" She asked, her head peeking from the side at the door, but Finn shook his head nervously.

"Actually uh, if you got something to tell me, tell me here in the hall because uh- Rory is walking around in his tidy whites and all. I don't think you'd like to see that." He chuckled lightly and though she sensed he was nervous by his voice, she shrugged it away, nodding and giving him room to walk out of the apartment, standing awkwardly in the hallway. After an uncomfortable half minute of silence, she began, holding tightly to her purse.

"Look Finn, I believe these things are like a Band-Aid, okay? So I'll just rip it off." She nodded, taking a deep breath and then beginning. "I've been thinking, ever since we had that fight at the auditions and I just… I wanted to apologize, truly, for my behavior. It wasn't my place to question your picking methods and you might as well choose whoever you want to sing at the bar, it's _your _bar, after all but I just… I'm scared, you know? Like you said, I'm scared to let go of you and this time it's not because I'm being selfish or anything like that but it's because… Finn, I really like you. Like I've never liked anyone before; all of my life I've been hearing that relationships only screw up your career, but I already conquered one of my dreams, I mean, I'll be on West Side Story, for crying out loud! I made it, at least partially… Yet, something feels strange."

Rachel's eyes were soft now, staring into his like she wanted him to read through her, as if she was allowing him in. "And then was when I realized that what it was missing was… _You._" She blinked up at him, biting her lip shyly. "Now, I'm not saying that I'll never talk to you again if you reject me, I'll completely understand, but please just give me one chance to prove to you that I really care about you and how great we could be together. Just one night, I promise, it's all-"

"Okay."

"No, you don't understand! I just need-" But then the word that fell from his tongue rang in her ears like sweet music. "Wait, did you just say _okay?_" Rachel blinked, unsure if what she had heard was real.

"Yeah, I did." He smirked widely. "I've been feeling like shit ever since we had our fight but I didn't have the balls to come up to you and apologize too. I mean, I was an idiot."

"No, you were not."

"Yeah, I was. I know I was, Rach, let me finish. I know you are scared and I know why, I mean, I remember what you told me about all those douches you've gone out with but hey, as cliché as it sounds, I'm _not _like them. I'm different and if you are offering me one chance to show you that we can be perfect together, well heck, I'm going to grab that chance so tight I won't let it go." His smile was really wide as he spoke, hurting his cheeks and showing off his dimples.

They stared at each other for a moment before Rachel nodded slowly, sinking in all the information. "Tomorrow night, seven pm, my place. I get off rehearsal at six, but I need some time to get ready, okay? You'll pick me up and we'll go somewhere nice, anywhere, your call." She beamed, walking closer to him and pulling him down by the collar, pressing her lips to his cheek softly. Pulling away for a moment, she giggled at his wide eyes; his hand flying to his cheek like her lips had burnt his skin.

She noticed he hadn't said anything, so she poked his tummy with her skinny finger. "Finny?" She giggled softly, biting her lip.

"Yeah?"

"I asked if I'll see you tomorrow night." She looked up at him with those sparkly, warm eyes and really, who could say no to _those!_

"Totally! You can count on it. Seven pm, sharp." Finn smiled widely, leaning in so she could press her lips to his cheek again. She giggled a little at how amused he was with their situation, he was _so _cute!

"It's a date, then."

She walked away from his sight, entering an elevator and waiting until she got one floor under his to squeal like a silly teenager who had just met her favorite actor.

Rachel Berry had a date. With Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p><strong>xvi.<strong>

After a more than _exhausting _rehearsal that afternoon, Rachel took the first cab that showed up and rushed in her building, almost throwing the money at the driver's face in a hurry. She had her date with Finn and she had yet to plan everything! Her clothes, her make-up, the shoes, the bags… Oh, if only she had some help.

After struggling with her key and the doorknob, Kurt opened the door for Rachel, making her eyes sparkle with the sight of him.

"Eureka!" She shouted, throwing herself in Kurt's arms, holding him tightly in a hug until he was left breathless, stumbling back a little, and eyeing her with curiosity. As she explained the whole situation, avoiding Kurt's disapproving gazes, she took the porcelain hands tightly in hers and pouted, putting on her best puppy eyes.

"Kurtsie, my dear friend and Broadway soulmate, would you _please, _please help me with my date? I-I need to dress up yet I have nothing to wear!" She cried desperately, begging Kurt as best as she could. After giving her a skeptical look, Kurt shrugged, waving his hands in the air with annoyance.

"Fine, Princess. But _only _because I really love you." Kurt smiled sweetly at her for a moment before shrugging. "Besides, I have nothing better to do anyway." He told her with a smirk, taking her hand, barely pulling her arm off of her as he rushed her to the bathroom.

After Rachel took her bath, Kurt sat her on the shut toilet and began going across her make up bag, preparing her skin with his moist tissues and that green sticky thing Rachel never really knew why he had it. While he began lurking for the best lipstick he could possibly find, they heard the doorbell ringing, Rachel jumping off the toilet, her face with barely any make-up yet. She pushed Kurt towards the living room, suddenly turning hysterical.

"He isn't supposed to be here now, I told him _seven _pm and it's _six! SIX!_" She shouted, motioning for Kurt to open the door and hurrying back to the bathroom, trying to fix some of the eye-bags beneath her eyes.

After a few minutes of conversation, Kurt walked in with his best "do-you-want-to-tell-me-something?" face, leading someone towards the bathroom. Though he wasn't holding Finn's hand, which would be incredibly awkward, but he was holding _Beth's. _Rachel's eyes widened as she remember how Will and Shelby had _begged _her to babysit Beth today for they were going out. Beth blinked at her older sister, holding her Barbie doll tightly against her chest.

"So, Rachel… You are screwed." Kurt said; amusement clear in his voice. Rachel looked between her best friend and her little sister desperately, pushing Kurt out of the bathroom, telling Beth not to touch a thing.

"Please, please, please look out for her for just _one _night! I promise I'll- I'll buy you a new hat!" She begged, putting her hands together in a pleasing gesture, but Kurt was firmer this time.

"No! Rachel, you know how awful I am with children and your little sister keeps calling me a Porcelain Unicorn, I do not appreciate it!" He huffed.

"Oh come on, Kurt! She _loves _you, okay? Beth is _crazy _about you, she likes Cool Uncle Kurt! Please?" She tried with her best beam, but as Kurt wouldn't give in for a thing, she sighed, defeated. "Fine… I'll leave the apartment, _any day _you want me to, so you and Blaine can screw the brains out of each other and I'll only come back on the next afternoon."

She knew she had gotten him good now, because Blaine was Kurt's weakest spot. They had been going out for months now, almost a year; and though Kurt felt so ready to take the next step, Blaine didn't feel comfortable having sex with Kurt while Rachel was in the place, so Kurt had been trying to kick her out for a while now.

She watched Kurt's lips turn into a huge smile.

"Oh _Beth!" _Kurt sang cheerfully. "You are going to spend some time with Uncle Kurt today!" He smiled, walking in the bathroom followed by Rachel, finding Beth with pink lipstick all over her mouth and cheeks, beaming widely at them.

"Look Rachie, I'm a lady!" The five year old squealed, waving with her lipstick excitedly. Kurt looked over at Rachel, fury in his eyes before he sighed.

"Blaine better be _so _good in the sack." He said, taking Beth's hand and leading her out of their bathroom.

After making Beth swear with her pinkie that she would stay sitting on the couch watching The Little Mermaid and not bothering Uncle Kurt while he helped Rachie, the young man came back to the bathroom, helping his friend finish her make-up and hair.

With Kurt's last _'voilà!' _he dragged Rachel down her bedroom, opening the door to her messy closet, scrunching his nose in disdain. All her clothes were hanging lazily, her shoes thrown everywhere and some of her accessories laid on the floor, making Kurt gasp because apparently, not only her clothes but her lack of care for them was an _insult _to fashion, in Kurt's words.

They began adventuring in her closet, Rachel hearing a sigh of relief from Kurt as he found a black, low cut dress. It was tight on the waist and really brought out her curves, beneficial for her figure since she was such a skinny and short woman. Kurt pressed the dress to her body and smiled in satisfaction, leaning down to the floor and grabbing a pair of heels that matched the dress.

"This is actually Santana's, she left it here the other day and I don't think she'd-"

"Oh hush, I'm sure Tana has more slutty outfits in her wardrobe. She won't miss this little fella! Now you get in there-" Kurt motioned towards the bathroom. "And get dressed because Prince Charming will be here any minute now and you don't want him to walk in on you without proper clothes on, do you?" Kurt asked with a sneer. Rachel tilt her head to the side a little, a blush creeping on her cheeks as she thought about the possibility of Finn walking in on her half naked.

"Oh, look at who I'm talking to! I forgot you're a complete pervert!" The young man waved his hands in the air, pushing Rachel inside the bathroom and making her change.

After Rachel finally managed to get _in _the dress – man, did Santana wear tight clothes! -; she hoped on the heels and smiled in satisfaction at the sight in front of her: her reflection. Kurt had helped her clean up so nicely! Her dark curls fell from her shoulders, stopping above her breasts; her dress popped out her chest with a very generous cleavage and her toned legs looked incredible along with the heels. She felt a little slutty, obviously, but the intention was to make Finn defile her with his eyes.

And so he did the moment he laid his eyes on her.

Kurt had taken the door, welcoming Finn in and introducing himself while Beth, who had already met him, high-fived him, asking him why he was there in Rachie's house, his excuse was 'because we're going out to play'. Beth begged to come along, but Finn politely denied her request. Rachel came out of the room with a shy grin on her lips, the noise of her heels against the woody floor making everyone turn around and face her. Kurt bit his lip, grinning widely at how beautiful his friend look, Beth simply distracted herself back into the movie again and Finn…

Well, Finn did what she expected him to: defiled her with his eyes.

The caramel suddenly turned darker in his eyes as he examined her body, his gaze running her figure shamelessly and suddenly, she felt like he was undressing her in his mind. She kind of liked the feeling; the desire he felt for her was endearing, not to mention reciprocate. After half a minute of staring at each other like animals in heat, Finn cleared his throat, walking closer to her.

"You look amazing." He breathed, his voice huskier than the usual.

"You look quite amazing yourself." She said with a flirty beam, biting her lip sexily. He groaned a little when she took the skin of her lower lip between her pearly white teeth and she knew she got him right where she wanted.

After a few more compliments exchanged, Finn held out his hand for her, looking at her anxiously, his eyes looking into hers as his words fell from his lips.

"Shall we?"

She blinked a little nervously before taking his hand and telling Beth and Kurt not to wait up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, since this one took me so long to post I decided to make it long and more interesting. Hope you guys liked it! **

**Review it, review it away!**

**TeamManHands. **


End file.
